


Cold and Warm

by NotALemon



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Cold Weather, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Gay, M/M, Nothing Hurts, also, just a big ball of fluff, nothing but fluff, so pure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-30
Updated: 2016-09-30
Packaged: 2018-08-18 14:53:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8165809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotALemon/pseuds/NotALemon
Summary: Snakes are cold blooded. Crowley is a snake. Aziraphale, on the other hand, is delightfully warm on those freezing winter nights.





	

Aziraphale heard the bell to his shop chime. Curious. No rational human would be in a bookstore at this hour, even if they did want to haggle for some books. He grumbled and slipped on his bathrobe to stumble out from the back. “Pardon me, but what are you doing here so late? We’re close-” he stopped after viewing the being with a hand on the back of his neck. “Crowley? What in heav- he- what on _Earth_ are you doing here?”

“Er. It’s cold outside.” Crowley said, as if that explained everything perfectly. Aziraphale crossed his arms and tapped his foot.

“Anything else you must say?”

Crowley lowered his sunglasses to show Aziraphale his snake eyes. “It’s too cold for me.” He pulled the coat closer around him and shivered, even though Aziraphale found the shop a touch warm for his tastes. 

“You could always heat your apartment, dear.” Aziraphale lead Crowley into the back of the shop and sat in his comfortable, squishy chair. “You _are_ a demon, after all.”

“Wanted to see you, angel.” Crowley mumbled, dropping his head into the place where Aziraphale’s neck and shoulder met. “You’re always warm.”

Aziraphale patted Crowley’s head, threading his fingers through his demon’s hair. “You can see me any time. It’s not that difficult- you _are_ a demon.” He pressed a kiss to Crowley’s near-frozen cheekbone to punctuate his sentence. “I always forget that you’re cold blooded. It makes the winter season unbearable for you.” 

“Mm.” Crowley mumbled into Aziraphale’s neck and sprawled his long, bony arms all over his angel. “Let’s sleep, yes?”

With a sigh, Aziraphale stood, still supporting Crowley’s chin on his head and clinging arms around his shoulders. “You know how I feel about sleeping.”

“It’s Sloth. I _love_ Sloth, angel. One of my favorite sins.” Crowley stumbled after him, just taking in his scent. The smell of sugar cookies and libraries and tea leaves always cloaked him, and it made Crowley’s shoulders relax every time he could smell Aziraphale. He knew every time he left Aziraphale, the pleasant scent was tainted by his own smell of campfire smoke and leather. His smile pressed into Aziraphale’s neck, infecting Aziraphale.

“Do you know how much I love you?” Crowley’s voice was quiet and weighted by insecurities, something few would ever hear.

Crowley’s lips brushed Aziraphale’s neck as he spoke, delighting in Aziraphale’s responding shudder. “How much?”

Aziraphale sat on his bed. Crowley hadn’t even realized that they had reached the bedroom until then, but adjusted by going into full cling mode around Aziraphale and pulling him down to a lying position.

“I love you to the end of the world, angel.” Aziraphale smiled into Crowley’s chest.

Crowley softly shoved him away with a tiny laugh. “Do you realize how precious you are?” He pressed an open-mouthed kiss onto Aziraphale’s neck. 

“Not really. Would you tell me?”

“You’re the most precious thing in my world.” 

Aziraphale’s face went pink, and he buried it into Crowley’s coat. How Crowley was still wearing his heavy black trenchcoat in the rather toasty shop was a mystery to the usually-warm Aziraphale. “Crowley, dearest, I don’t know how you manage to wear a coat indoors. You should take it off.” 

“What’re you suggesting? I think I’d rather like doing that.” Crowley smiled in that serpentine and suggestive way of his before peeling off the coat in question.

“I never said anything like that would be going on.” Aziraphale grumbled at being moved for Crowley to remove his coat and immediately threw his arms around him once the coat was thrown somewhere to the side. “You, dear boy, were the one who wanted to sleep. Nothing else will be happening.”

Crowley slithered his arms around Aziraphale’s shoulders, which was no easy feat for his current posture. He had to curl into a position that would be uncomfortable for most humans. “Are you sssure?” His hiss had become more pronounced, as it did when he was suggesting something scandalous.

“I rather like cuddling with you. Do you have a problem with that?” Aziraphale tucked his head under Crowley’s chin. “I hope you don’t, as there’s a lot of spooning in your future.”

“We’re not even undressed and you’re already planning for the future. Typical Aziraphale.” 

Crowley miracled into his pajamas- basically just his boxers and a grey t-shirt, but no one needs to know that- and snuggled closer to Aziraphale, basking in the warmth of his angel like a snake in the sun. He finally ended up wiggling into a more comfortable position- meaning that he had more of his body pressed against Aziraphale.

“Dear boy, you’re freezing!” He exclaimed, shivering against Crowley’s cold body.

“Not all of us can be warm blooded.” Crowley slid his arm around Aziraphale and tucked Aziraphale’s head under his chin. 

Aziraphale miracled into his own tartan pajamas and laid a couple kisses onto Crowley’s throat. “I would love to sleep with you right now.”

“How will you go about doing that?” Crowley murmured into Aziraphale’s soft curls. “I have a couple ideas of what _I_ would do. Perhaps I would rip off your shirt and-”

“If you continue, I will kick you out of my bed and my shop for the night.”

Crowley cut himself off and resumed cuddling up to Aziraphale. “Message received.” 

“Good. You’re still sensible after all these years.” Aziraphale yawned and pulled the quilt over them. “We’re sleeping and that’s that.”

“Yeah. Okay.” Crowley leaned down to Aziraphale’s ear. “I love you,” he mumbled, awkward as ever, “and I hope you know that.”

“Of course I know you love me. Why would I share a bed with a demon- or anyone, for that matter- if I didn’t love them?” Aziraphale smiled fondly at him and closed his eyes. “Sleep?”  
“Sleep.” Crowley agreed.

**Author's Note:**

> I should be working on Eden's Flowers, but this was so cute I had to write it.   
> Also, title was not the best. I know.


End file.
